


Nobody's Somebody

by OriginalDreamer06



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, POV Dusk, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalDreamer06/pseuds/OriginalDreamer06
Summary: What is a Nobody? Well, I am one and I can tell you.
Kudos: 1





	Nobody's Somebody

Nobody  
What is a Nobody?

Well, we’re a shell of our past human forms soul. Just the leftover trash after our heart was lost. And we feel absolutely nothing. Can’t _really_ feel unless you have a beating heart within your chest. The heart we once had goes on to be some brainless monster, a Heartless, while the body and soul are left behind to become empty husks, us. Yet, some retain their past human form. Most of us are flukes, never supposed to even exist, just some accident, while others were on purpose. I heard those Nobodies are special. They all have the looks of their past human form but they wear this black coat and work in an elite organization. They call themselves Organization XIII. They all have crazy powers and abilities, and they're working ‘together’ to achieve one goal; complete Kingdom Hearts and get all of our hearts back. Other Nobodies, like me, that are just Dusks work _for_ them, not _with_ them. Each of us Dusks is assigned to a certain powerful Nobody within the organization. I know that some of the Snipers work with a man named Xigbar, while the Berserkers work with Saïx. But all those Dusks are fairly old and worked to get that spot. I’m brand new. So, I’m my member’s first Dusk. I get to work with- Oh! Speaking of which, he’s calling me now! The young blonde boy _I_ work for. 

  
The Keyblade's chosen

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don't know.
> 
> If you liked this give me a kudos or comment!
> 
> Follow me on Insta at _OriginalDreamer06


End file.
